Love Is No Ordinary Feeling
by anniearmitage
Summary: Remus Lupin love story
1. Chapter 1

Name: Arista Collins  
House: Gryffindor  
Year: 6  
Age: 16  
Personality: She's an athletic kind of girl. She loves to hang with the boy. But can look stunning when she dresses up. She doesn't care what she looks like. Care free and very laid back.  
Looks: Blonde-brownish hair, hazel eyes. Athletic built (not fat). Very pretty and tan


	2. Chapter 2

"I told you to put in the toadstool in first!" I yelled at Sirius. "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot."  
"Your in your sixth year and you still can't read directions. How are you gonna pass your N.E.W.T.'s next year?"  
"Look Arista I said I was sorry. So can you stop yelling already?" Sirius said angrily. I took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm sorry." after class James and Peter waited for us to exit class. "Geez Arista, little hard on Padfoot today?"  
"I know, these N.E.W.T.'s are freakin me out."  
"Well at least we got free period. Come on, Remus and Lily want us to meet them under the tree by the lake with all our homework." I smiled widely because I've always had a crush on Remus. I already know about his furry little problem, but I don't care.  
When we all got our homework, we met the other under the tree. "Hi Lily, hi Remus." I said. I took a seat next to Remus and everyone sat in a circle. "Hi Arista." Lily and Remus said at the time. "Ok what does everyone want to work on first?" Remus asked.  
"Herbology." James said.  
"Charms." I said  
"No, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius said.  
"Ok how bout we work on our Potions essay, because we all know its the hardest homework we have." Lily said. "Good idea." I said. When everyone got done, there was still an hour left until lunch started. "Hey we should play a game." said Sirius eyeing you. "Ok, then what game?"  
"Oh I got one!" Peter said, "we can play chicken!"  
"Good idea! But our suits are up in the castle."  
"Lily, we have powers." James said laughing as Lily blushed. "Accio swimsuits!" everyone said at once, "And accio tent." I said. Everyone stared at me, "What? So me and Lily can change without your boy eyes staring at us."  
"Good call Arista." Lily said. When everyone changed we all walked into the water, I called out, "Ok who wants to be with who?"  
"I call Arista/Lily!" Remus and James said at the same time. "Aww man! I don't want to be with Sirius, he's too rough." Peter said. "Aw come on Peter, you get on my shoulders. We'll so win!" Sirius said puching his arm. When everybody was ready, Remus called out, "Ok! Ready? 3...2...1...GO!" Remus and James headed straight for Peter. Lily and I pushed him off of Sirius' shoulders, then the four of us stared at eachother. "Ready to get knocked off Evans?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Lily said. James and Remus charged towards each other, Lily and I laughed hystarically. Eventually I pushed Lily off and I yelled, "And the chicken champions are Arista and Remus!" everyone clapped as you bowed still on Remus' shoulders. Just then Remus threw me off his shoulders an I hit the water with a big splash. "Remus! What was that for?" I said laughing. "Oh I dunno...because I totally just kicked your butt!"  
"Oh yeah? Everyone! Wrestling match!" at that everyone dog-piled Remus and we wrestled for a long time until we got tired. Once we all got out James looked at his watch, "Whoa! Hey guys we're all a half hour late for our classes!"  
"Oh my gosh! Arista, we gotta jam!" Remus said and he took my hand and ran for the Astronomy Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are so gonna get detention from this." I said pulling back my semi-dry hair. "I know, but at least I'll spend it with you." he said still holding my hand.  
*RPOV*  
I want her to be mine, I know for a fact that she likes. I can see it in her eyes and the way she looks at me. I want her but now's not the right time. When we got up to Astronomy, Professor Sinistra (sp) asked us, "Where have you been? Class started an hour ago. And why are you so wet?" I opened my mouth to tell but Arista spoke, "Sorry Professor, we went swimming and we totally lost track of time."  
"Ok, well I won't give you detention, but I will take twenty points from Gryffindor. Take your seats." all the other Gryffindors glared at us. "I was gonna lie our way out." I said. "Yeah and get us in more trouble. It's just better to tell the truth. Plus we didn't get detention."  
"Very true. When we get back to the common room, we'll see if the other got detentions." before class got out, Professor Sinistra called out, "Ok tonight I want everyone on the Astronomy Tower roof tonight. We're gonna observe the stars. Midnight. You may go. Oh and no one should be late." she said smiling at Arista and I.  
*MPOV*  
Later that day, Remus and I caught up with the rest of the gang in the common room. Peter and Lily looked fine, but James and Sirius looked upset. "Whats wrong James?"  
"Sirius and I got detention."  
"No way. Peter, Lily, did you get detention?"  
"No." they said at the same time. "Did you guys get detention?" Sirius asked. "No, Arista told the truth, all she did was take twenty points." Remus said. "What did you tell Professor Binns?"  
"That a little first year was drowning and we saved him."  
"And did he believe you?"  
"No. He said playing chicken isn't ment to save people." I laughed a little. "Oh well. Should've told the truth. I'm starvin', lets go eat."


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner we all went back up to the common room. James was playing with a snitch, Peter was watching, Lily was helping Sirius with his Transfiguration, and Remus and I were reading. "Ok I'm going to bed. Thanks Lily." Sirius said heading up to the dorms. Slowly the common room starts to empty, before James heads up he asks Remus, "When are you comin' up?"  
"Arista and I have to go up to the Astronomy tower. Actually, we should start goin."  
"Good night James." I call out. While we walked out, I started to hum a song and Remus started laughing, "What?"  
"I know what song your humming."  
"Oh really? I love that song. Wanna sing it with me?"  
"Oh...uh...I don't have much of a singing voice."  
"Oh who care. It'll be fun."  
(Read Memo when your done with the story :))  
"I always wanted to dedicate that song to someone." I said to Remus. "Really? One day you will." *I wish I could tell Remus that that song should be ours. But he'll think I'm crazy. I don't think he likes me that way.* Once we got up to the Astronomy Tower, we got out our telescopes and star charts. "Ok class I want you to finish your charts and add all the planets and thier moons. You may whisper to your neighbor, but I want this done by two o'clock. You may begin." I looked down at my star chart, "Thank God I almost have this done." Remus looked at my chart, "How did you do all that already?"  
"Well at nights when I can't sleep I take out my telescope, open the window, and fill out my chart." Remus smiled, "Very smart. Looks like all you have to do is fill out Saturn and Pluto." around one I said, "Ok, Pluto is marked here, and Charon is here...and I'm donne. There's my star!" Remus looked up and asked, "Which one is it?" when I showed him he gasped, "Are you serious?"  
"No I'm Arista. Haha just kidding, yeah thats it why?" in the darkness I could see Remus blush, "Well the star next to it on the right is my star."  
"Wow really? Guess this means we were ment to be friends."  
"Or something more." he said under his breath, "What did you say?"  
"Oh...um..nothing, oh look Venus." I knew what he said, I just wanted him to repeat it. *So that means he likes me? I guess I'll have to wait and see.*


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up Saturday morning there was a note next to my bed.  
Arista,  
Just wanted to say that last night was fun and you do have a nice singing voice and I wanted you to have this. I stopped reading the letter for a second and looked at the present. It was a beautiful heart-shaped locket. I finished reading the letter. This is no ordinary locket Arista. What you do is you hold it in your hands and you think of what you want to see. For example, say you want to see the stars or planets. Just think about it and when you open it up it will show you.  
Hope you like it,  
Remus  
I thought about our stars, and sure enough when I opened it up, there were our stars. "Now I can get used to this." I took a shower and went down to the common room. "Remus thank you so much for the locket." I said hugging him. I felt something press hard on my chest, I know it wasn't my locket. I let go and saw there was nothing on his robes. Remus must have known what I was looking for, "Oh hold on." Remus dug under his robes and pulled out a locket also. "I wanted to tell you in person. That if you ever need me, my locket will start beating, like an actual heart. Yours will do the same if I need you."  
"Aww thank you Remus." you hugged him again, but this time I kissed him on the cheek. "Look at that James, Moony has a crush." Sirius said, "Aw shove it Padfoot." Remus said blushing. Lily came downstairs, "Hi Arista, Remus are you ready to go to the library?"  
"Yeah. Arista do you want to come?" he asked me. "No, I'll stay up here with the guys."  
"Ok see you." I watch them leave and I sat on the couch and looked at the locket. "You do know that Remus has it bad for you?" James said as he, Sirius, and Peter sat with me. "Yeah I had a hunch. But I dunno."  
"'Rista, he's liked you since third year." Peter said. I looked at them and smiled, "Are you serious?"  
"Yeah, he told us the day after he told you that he was a werewolf." James said. "He said the look on your face was cute because you thought he had a badly behaved rabbit." I laughed. I so remembered that, "I was so embarrassed."  
"Say, lets get out of here and go find new passage ways." James said. "Lets go!" I said.  
*RPOV*  
"Remus, do you know that Arista likes you?"  
"Yeah I know." I said not looking up at Lily from my book. "Then why don't you tell her?" I looked up at her, "I'll tell her, now's just not the right time."  
"Well you better do it quick because she doesn't know." I smiled to myself. *If she only knew about the locket.*


	6. Chapter 6

We were heading to lunch when we all met up with Remus and Lily. "There's our lover boy!" James called out. "Haha, very funny Prongs." he said sarcastically. "Hey Collins!" I turned around and saw Katie from Ravenclaw come towards me, "Do you know where Potter and Black are?"  
"They're over there, why?"  
"I have a note for them. Actually, can you give this to them?"  
"Sure." I said taking the note. I walked over to James and Sirius, "Hey guys, you have a letter." I gave the letter to them and they moaned, "What's wrong?" Peter said. "We have to help the librarian sort out the books and re-stock them." James groaned, "we have to be there at 7:30 Sirius." After lunch I walked out to the Black Lake and laid under a tree. All the sudden my locket started to thump on my robes, I jumped out of my skin and opened up my locket, "Remus?"  
"Hey Arista, where you at?"  
"I'm down at the Black Lake."  
"Ok, I'll be down." and at that he was gone. "Whoa, I didn't you could talk through these." I said aloud. A little while later, Remus plopped down beside me, "Hey whats up?"  
"Nothin, just relaxin."  
"Oh." he said lookin out over the lake. Five minuets passed in silence until Remus broke the ice, "Arista I have something to tell you." I sat up because I noticed the seriousness in his voice, "What's wrong?"  
"Well I know that we are really good friends and I just wanted to tell you that I really like you." I smiled, "I know, finially you tell me." he looked a little embarrassed, "Oh well um, I knew you liked me."  
"And how?"  
"The little things, how you always sit by me, you treat me differently, and the light in your eyes when your around me." without another word I kissed him. "So will you go out with me?"  
"Yes." for the rest of the afterjnoon Remus and I talked about everything. At dinner we walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand. "Finially you two are dating!" James said. We went up to the common room as Sirius and James went to detention. Remus and I sat on the couch and read as Lily and Peter played chess. "Well I'm going to bed. Night Remus." I said kissing him. When I got to my dorm and I looked at the time, it was 9:30pm. I slipped on my pj's and went to sleep.  
*~Dream~*  
"Go find a hiding place! I'll be there!" a voice said. As I ran, I looked around, there was fire everywhere and people were screaming. I finially find a hinding place an I cover my head, all the sudden I look up and I see a man laughing. I see his face, it looks like its been burned away, I shake with fear. Instead of using the Killing Curse, he takes a bad and before he hits me, I wake up.  
*~End of Dream~*


	7. Chapter 7

I sat up right with sweat and I grabbed my locket, "Oh Remus, please feel this."  
*ROPV*  
I was sitting up for some reason because I couldn't sleep, until my locket started beating, *what the heck?* I looked at the time, it was nearly midnight. I opened the locket, "Arista are you ok?" I whispered. She was drenched with sweat and she was breathing fast. "Not really, I just had a very dream. I just need someone to talk to."  
"Ok...um, come up to our dorm, you don't have to knock."  
"Ok, I'll see you there." about three minuets later I heard a whisper, "Remus? Which bed are you in?" I opened my curtains and she climbed in. We both sat cross legged on the bed as she told me her dream. "You know Arista it's only a dream." I said rubbing her arms. "I know, but it scared me so bad."  
"I know. Are you feeling better?" she nodded. "Ok...um..do you want to stay here with me or do you want to go back to your bed?"  
"Is it ok if I stay with you?" my heart leaped, "Yeah, here." as we climbed into the bed, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "Good night Remus." she whispered, "Good night Arista."  
*APOV*  
When I woke up at 7:00 I looked at Remus, he looked so peaceful. I got out of bed quietly, as I passed a bed I heard, "Leaving so early are we?" I spun around and seen Sirius' head poking out, "only been going out for a day and already sleepin' with him." I walked up to his bed and whispered, "No you perv. I needed someone to talk to and I just decided to stay. Plus why would I do anything with three other people in the room, that's just disgusting."  
"Oh, my bad."  
"Yeah you bad." I said leaving. When I got back to the dorm, Lily was up. "Was Remus up here last night?"  
"No why?"  
"Cause I heard you talk to him. Then you left."  
"Oh yeah. Had a bad night and stayed the rest of the night there."  
"Ok. I'll meet you down at the common room." When she left I took a quick shower and got ready. When I went down to the common room, James was talking to Lily, "Good morning James. Where is everyone else?"  
"Still sleepin'."  
"Oh really?" and with that I ran up to the boys' dorm. I tiptoed to Sirius' bed and opened the curtains and put my face next to his ear, "SIRIUS! TIME TO GET UP! COME ON, UP, UP, UP!" Sirius screamed and rolled off the bed. I started laughing, Sirius glared at me, "Arista! I'm going to kill you!"  
"Oops..." he started chasing me around the dorm, Remus started laughing, "Aren't you going to help me?" I screamed laughing as Sirius chased me, "Nope, you started it."  
"Man he looks madder than a hippogriff with a hernia." Peter said laughing. Sirius jumped and landed right on me, I started to scream and laugh because Sirius started poking my stomach. "Ok uncle, uncle!" he got off me and went and took a shower and I walked back down to the common room, "What was all the ruckus about?" Lily asked. I told them what happened and they laughed. "Arista, you are on brave chick." Remus said coming down the stairs as I laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Months passed and finially it was Christmas break, "Now James, your sure your mum will let me stay?"  
"Yes now come on!" James yelled. My parents left to go to Greece to see my other family, but I didn't feel loke it because me and a few of my cousins do not get along. "Hi Mrs. Potter."  
"Oh hi Arista! How are you?" she said hugging me. "I'm doin fine, thank you for letting me stay with you for Christams."  
"Oh its all right! I wouldn't want you to spend Christmas alone."  
"Yeah, what kind of friend would I be?" James said hugging me as I laughed. When we got to James' house I said hello to Mr. Potter and James showed me to my room, "And this is your bedroom, and if you need anything my bedroom is right next to yours."  
"Thanks James." I said putting my stuff down. For the rest of the day James and I helped his mother with the housework. "Thank you kids so much! Go ahead, I'll finish the rest." When we got outside James asked, "So Arista, what do you wa-" and just then I pelted James with a snowball and called out, "How 'bout a snowball war?!"  
"Be prepared to be head deep in snow!" for about two hours, James and I had forts up and were throwing snow at each other. Before we went to bed James bid goodnight and I went into my room. *Today was so much fun! But I miss my boys* Then I drifted off to sleep.  
~*FF to Chirstmas*~  
"Arista! Wake up it Christmas!" James said shaking me. "I see that James, now can I go back to bed?"  
"Nope, mum has breakfast on the table." so I got up and put my messy hair back into a ponytail and put on my robe. When I got down stairs I heard, "Good morning sleepy head." I looked and saw Sirius and Remus sittin at the table *Oh my god, I look like crap and my boyfriend is here!* "When did you guys get here? Good morning Mrs. Potter." I asked sitting next to Remus at the table, "Oh about a half hour ago."  
"Yeah, we always spend Christmas with the Potters!" Remus said. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" James said while swallowing his food.


	9. Chapter 9

"Can we open our presents now?" James asked after dinner. "Yeah, go ahead and pass them out." Mrs. Potter said. We all went in the living room and I sat next to Remus, "Ok, here is one for Sirius, two for mum, one for dad..." after he passed outall the presents, we started to open. My parents got me clothes, books, and a new broom. Remus opened up his present from me, I got him a new book and some chocolate, "Thanks Arista." he said kissing me on the cheek. I got James a book on How To Play Like A Professional Quidditch Player, and Sirius some new cologne, because his old one stunk. "Aw thanks Remus, James, and Sirius!" I said hugging them and kissing Remus. Sirius got me an astronomy book on the planets, (when you open the book and look at the rotation of the solar system, the planets move.) James got me a broom cleaning kit, and Remus got me a brand new telescope. After opening presents, we went outside and played around. James suggested that we have a snowman compition. I paired up with Sirius and James was with Remus. "Ok, go!" I yelled out and the competion began. An hour later everyone was done, "Ok, how do we vote on who wins?" Remus asked. "Oh I have an idea." I said running inside the house. "Mrs. Potter, can you and Mr. Potter come outside? We had a snowman competition and we need to see who won."  
"Ok, give us a second to get our coats on." I ran back outside, "James, your parents are going to jugde. Everyone stand up here so they don't know who did what." Mr. and Mrs. Potter came out and looked at the snowmen. "Hmm...I like this one better, actually it looks more like a snowwoman more." Mr. Potter said pointing to ours. "I like the other one better though. So I guess it's a tie." Mrs. Potter said, "Mum are you serious?"  
"No I am!"  
"But still. Dad picked theirs because it has boobs!"  
"No they don't!-Hold on...Sirius! Did you put those boobs on it? And when?"  
"Yes I did and I put them on when you went to go get James' parents." Sirius said as everyone laughed. "Come on let's go inside. I have some hot butterbeer." After Mr. and Mrs. Potter went to bed, we were all still wide awake. "I'm so bored! I so don't know what to do!" I said putting my head on Remus' chest. "I can think of something." Sirius said grinning. "No Sirius, we are not having a foursome." James said. "No you sicko's! I mean a game."  
"Ok what game?"  
"Lets see...how 'bout truth or dare."  
"Ok lets play." Remus said.


	10. Chapter 10

"Sirius, truth or dare." I asked. "Dare."  
"You have to sing I'm Too Sexy."  
"Are you serious? That's my muggle song." he said laughing, "But you have to wear this." I ran up stairs and brought down on of my dresses, "Oh no, I'm so not wearing that!"  
"Hey you chose the dare." Remus said while James howled with laughter. "Ugh...fine, gimme the darn dress." Sirius slipped on the dress and started to sing. I haven't laughed so hard in years, Sirius was swayin' his hips left and right, running his fingers through his hair, and he tried to sit on Remus and sing to him but he pushed Sirius away. After he got the dress off he asked Remus, "Truth or dare, Mr. Lupin?"  
"Truth."  
"Aw you always choose truth."  
"Yeah because I don't want to do a stunt you just pulled."  
"Fine you whimp. Ok...oh, who did you like while you liked Arista before you asked her out?"  
"Eli Dolin."  
"Hold on, the metamorphagus? She's hot!" James said. We all laughed, "Arista, truth or dare?"  
"Uh...truth, no dare."  
"Hmm...lets see..." he thought for a minuet, "Oh...ok...um I dare when you back to school, you have to go up to Dennis Armsman and totally hit on him." my jaw dropped, "Uh Remus, I'm your girlfriend. Dennis is SO nerdy!"  
"I know and like I said to Sirius you chose the dare."  
"But you know what people will say when he tells people."  
"She has a point there Moony." Sirius said. "Fine, go kiss Sirius." I looked at Sirius than at Remus and shrugged, "Ok." I walked over to Sirius and sat on his lap. I grabbed his face and kissed him as Remus laughed and James wolf-whistled. "Wow Remus, your a lucky man." Sirius sighed as I walked back and sat next to Remus, "Hey I let that one slide because we're playin' a game."  
"Ok James truth or dare?"  
"For once I'll do a truth." he said. "What was your most embarrassing moment?" James sighed and looked at Sirius, "Well there was this one time when my parents took me and Sirius and I to-"  
"No James! We swore we wouldn't tell anyone!"  
"Oh well Sirius. Well anyways, my parents took us to Egypt and we had to share a bed...well I had a dream about me and this one girl I met there and when I woke up...I was all curled up with Sirius."  
"Are you joking?" I said as Remus and I howled with laughter. After a few more games we all went up stairs and all got ready to go to bed until I heard a knock at the door, "Come in." Remus stepped in. "Um is it ok if I slept with you tonight?" he said kind of timidly. "Of course, shut the door behind you." As he shut the door I could hear James and Sirius whistle and hoot as I laughed. I sat on the bed and took off my locket. "You know I was gonna wait until now to give you the locket, but I couldn't wait." he said sitting on the other side. "Well thank you again for them." I said kissing him and slipping under the covers. The next morning I woke up and felt the bed, when I opened my eyes, Remus was gone. I got up and knocked on James' door and I heard his say, "Come in." when I walked in I asked Remus, "Why didn't you wake me up?"  
"Cause you looked so peaceful." he said as I sat next to James on his bed. "So what are you guys doin?"  
"Just talkin'. About guy stuff." James said. "Oh. Well we better go to breakfast." I said gettin up.  
*~FF~*  
March rolled around fast at Hogwarts and I couldn't believe that my seventeenth birthday was coming up. "I'm so exctied!" I said walking up to the common room with the boys. "So it's tomorrow?" Peter asked. "Yep! And then I can do magic outside of school."  
"Yippy for you..."  
"Aw Sirius come on, you'll be seventeen next month." I said punching his arm. Remus and I sat on the couch as we both read a book. "Man you two are made for each other." James said sitting in an armchair. "Why do you say that?"  
"Because you and Arista are nerdy enough to read a book ALL the time!" I laughed, "And when we're done with them, we trade and discuss them after we read those."  
"Wow, you guys are losers." James said. "Well I'm goin' to bed. Good night Remus." I kissed him and went up to bed.  
*~RPOV~*  
I watched Arista go up and I heard the door shut. "So guys what are we gonna do about Arista's birthday cause tomorrow is Saturday."  
"Well we could just have the surprise party in our dorm because all she hangs out with is us." Sirius said. "Good idea Padfoot. Ok I'll lead her out to the lake and you guys set up. I'll give you a hour and a half."  
"Ok." they all said.  
"Ok, well we should get to bed. We have a full day ahead of us." James said as he and the rest of us got out of our chairs and headed up to the dormatories.


	11. Chapter 11

woke up Saturday and was excited. When I got out of the shower, I thought *What the heck, I'll make myself look good today.* I curled my hair, put on a dress, and got some make up on. Before I left, I looked in the mirror, I looked so different. I never dress up, I walked down and sat next to the boys, "Whoa Arista! When did you get so hot?" Sirius said. "What? I just wanted to look nice today for my birthday."  
"Well you should look like that everyday."  
"I think she looks beautiful all the time." Lily said. "Happy birthday."  
"Thanks Lils. Well lets go get some breakfast." After breakfast, Remus took me out by the edge of the Forbidden Forest, "Remus, what are we doin' here?"  
"Can't I take my girlfriend out walking on her birthday?"  
"Yeah, but as long as were not going out into the forest." we talked about our lives after Hogwarts. Remus didn't know what he wanted to do yet because he wouldn't know a place who would hire a werewolf. I wanted to be an Auror, but I dunno. What seemed almost like two hours was when we finially went back to the common room. "Come on, lets go to my dorm." he grabbed my hand and led me up to his dorm. When he opened the door I heard. "SUPRISE!" I jumped three feet and looked around, all the boys and Lily were in there and the room was filled with birthday stuff. "What is this?"  
"Your suprise birthday party!" Peter said. "Aw thanks guys!" I said hugging them all. "Your welcome." they all chanted. "How did you guys plan this?"  
"Well remember on Christmas vacation when us three were talking in my room and you came in? We were talking about your party." James said with his arm around you. "Come on, enough talking, lets party!" Sirius said turning on the music. For the rest of the night we played truth or dare (Sirius had to go ask Eli Dolin if she could turn into himself so he can admire her. We laughed so hard. She laughed as well and joined the party.), did some karaoke, and much more. Remus and I think Sirius took a liking in Eli. "Thanks for throwing the best party ever." I whispered to Remus because everyone else was sleeping. "Your very welcome." he whispered kissing me. "I really like Eli. No wonder you fancied her."  
"Haha very funny. Yeah I like her too...but not as much as Sirius." I looked over at his bed and I giggled to myself *how cute* Sirius had his arms wrapped around Eli, I walked over and closed the curtains to his bed. Remus and I changed into our pajama's and climbed into bed. I took off my necklace and Remus did also and looked at it, "Did you know that these have the power to tell if the owners are soulmates or not?"  
"Your joking."  
"No seriously. We've been going out for a while and been best friends before then. To tell you the truth, I've loved you ever since the day we meet on the train." I was speechless, "Well Sirius and James told me that you liked me since third year."  
"That's when I told them." I looked deep into those brown eyes, "I've always loved you too." I reached over and grabbed my locket and asked him, "How does it work?"  
"Ok, we lay our lockets next to each other...ok take my hand and I'll say the incantaion." I leaned over and kissed Remus, grabbed his hand, and closed my eyes. While my eyes were shut, I heard him say, " il faro nel mio oceano, la stella nel mio cielo, mi dice se il mio eterno giorno e notte." I opened my eyes and gasped, different colored lights and sparks shot out of the lockets as they arose in midair. Then they interlocked and swirled around, then the lockets were no more. They became the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. I looked at Remus who had tears in his eyes, while I was tearin' up I asked, "What does that mean?" already knowing the answer. "It means we're soulmates," he grabbed the ring and my left hand, "this ring means we will be together forever. You wanna know what the incantation ment?" I nodded my head franticly, "She is my lighthouse in my ocean, the star in my sky, tell me if she is my eternal day and night. No, I didn't get it from a book, that came from my heart." he slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him while we were both bawling. "Arista, be mine forever and always?"  
"Always and forever Remus." I said kissing and hugging him.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up one morning with Remus by my side, "Remus, wake up..."  
"No, come one we just finished our N.E.W.T.'s I want to sleep." I laughed and got our of bed. As I hopped in the shower, I couldn't believe that next week was our graduation and it was your and Remus' almost a year and nine month anniversary. I walked down to the common room and read a book. A few minuets later Eli came down, "Morning Arista."  
"Hey Eli, did you stay in the boy's dorms last night?" her hair changed to hot pink with silver highlights. "Yeah. How did you know?"  
"I was there last night and heard you come in." I said, Eli and Sirius sarted going out two months after my 17th birthday. Around a hour later, all the boys came down stairs. "Good morning boys."  
"Good morning." they all mumbled tiredly. Sirius sat with us and asked, "When's breakfast?"  
"In about a half hour. And we basically don't have classes for the rest of the week. So we should go swimming today." I said. After breakfast we went back up to the common room, put our swimsuits on, and went out to the lake. We weren't the only ones our there, a lot of people swimming, playin' with the squid, or suntanning. We walked around and found a good spot where it was cool, "Com on guys!" Eli and I were saying to them while swimming in the lake. "We'll be there! Hold on!" Sirius said as they took off their shirts. When they swam in, Peter asked, "What are we gonna play?"  
"How 'bout that muggle game Marco Polo?"  
"Ok. Who's it?"  
"We'll make Sirius it." James said. Sirius closed his eyes and called out, "Marco!"  
"Polo!" we all yelled. Remus got everyone's attention and motioned to get out of the lake. Very silently we slipped out and sat on the shore. "Snape!"  
"Is a big fat git!" James chanted as everyone laughed. Fifteen minuets later Sirius called out, "Damn! Where are you guys?" we laughed. "Sirius open your eyes!" Eli called out. Sirius his eyes and laughed, "You guys are dumb! Who's idea was this?" Remus raised his hand. "Why? You gonna do somethin' about it?" he said going into the lake. Without any warning Sirius screamed and dove at Remus, while they were wrestling and everyone laughing, someone yelled out, "Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin! What on earth are you doing?" Professor McGonagall said, "Um...sorrry Professor...we were just foolin' around." Remus said. All the sudden she started laughing. Sirius and Remus had a puzzled look on their faces. All the sudden McGonagall turned into Eli who was still laughing. "You should've see your faces!" everyone laughed. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, grabbed Eli, and body slammed her in the water. "I'll save you Eli!" I said running in the water. WIth that I was wrestling Sirius and Eli with Remus as James and Peter laughed.  
*~FF~*  
"Eli! Sirius! We're home!" I said as Remus and I came through the door. It's been a year since we graduated and Eli, Sirius, Remus, and I decided to move into a house together. "Oh hi guys." Sirius said. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Eli's been sick all day. She's laying down." I looked at Remus and walked into their bedroom. "Eli, are you ok?" she looked up at me and laid her head back on her pillow. "I'm pregnant." my eyes widen and I sat on her bed. "Then why are you so sad? Did you tell Sirius?"  
"No I haven't. The other night we were talking about our wedding and then we got on the subject of kids and he said that he didn't want kids right now because he wasn't married and wasn't ready."  
"Well you should try and talk to him. To tell you the truth...I'm pregnant too." this time Eli had gone wide-eyed and she sat up. "What?! When did you find out?"  
"About two weeks ago and I didn't tell him. I'm mean yeah we've been engaged for about a year and a half, but I don't know if he's ready. I know I'm not ready for a kid."  
"You know waht we should do?"  
"What?"  
"We should tell them together. Lets go." Eli said. She got out of bed and we walked out to the living room. "Eli are you feeling better?" asked Sirius. "Yeah. But we have something to tell you guys." Sirius and Remus looked very worried, "Um...how do we say this?...We're pregnant." Sirius and Remus had blank stares. "Hold on, both of you?" Sirius asked. "Yes." we said together. "Well what are we gonna do?" Remus asked. I walked up and sat next to him, "I've been thinking that we can get married after we have the baby. You know, so we have more time to plan the wedding." Remus kissed me, "That sounds like a great idea."  
"You know what's a better idea? We should have a double wedding!"  
"Sirius, are you serious?" Eli asked. "Yeah, well that's up to Remus and Arista." I whipped my head around and Remus smiled, "That's fine with me." Eli and I screamed in enjoyment and kissed our fiance's!


	13. Chapter 13

With both of us being pregnant, it brought the four of us closer together. One night we were all around listening to the radio until Eli clutched her stomach, "Oh my Merlin. Sirius! It's time!" Sirius and Remus jumped up, "Remus, help me up!" I said and Remus helped me up because I was so huge. When we apparated to St. Mungo's I felt a jolt of pain, "Remus me too!" Sirius and Remus looked horrified, "Arista, you aren't due for another three weeks!"  
"Well tell that to the baby! OWWWW!" Sirius ran up to the desk, "Hi..Um we need a room quick! Our girlfriends are in labor!"  
"Both of them? Ok, they'll share a room. This way." When we got settled in the doctors came in. "Ok girls, we need you to push."  
*~FF~*  
"Congratulations Mr. Black and Miss. Dolin, you have a healthy baby girl." their doctor said. "And congratulations Mr. Lupin and Miss. Collins, you have a healthy baby boy."  
"Let's call her Calysta Rain Black. Arista, what are you gonna name him?" I looked at Remus and he smiled, "You carried our child, so you name him." I looked down at him. "How bout we call him Bastian Orion Lupin."  
"Love it already." he said kissing me.

*~FF~*  
"Mum, Dad! I'm home!" Bastian said when he came home. He was now in his sixth year of Hogwarts on summer vacation. He looks just like Remus but he has my hazel eyes. "So how was your date with Calysta?" I asked as he sat on the couch, "It was wonderful!" he sighed. Calysta had mixed looks of Sirius and Eli, she has curly hair and very beautiful. They've been dating since fourth year. Bastian's voice sounded a little more serious. "Hey dad, when did you ask Mum to marry her and how?" Remus looked at me and smiled, "It was in our seventh year and I asked her in my dorm, like at one in the morning." Bastian's eyes widen, "In your dorm? Why were you in his dorm?" I laughed, "Well your father, Sirius, and James planned a party for me. So Eli and I decided to stay and while everyone was asleep, he asked me. Why do you ask?"  
"Well I'm thinkin of asking Calysta." my heart fluttered with excitement. "Oh my gosh Bastian! Congrats!" I jumped up and hugged him as Remus did the same.  
*~FF~*  
Eli and I sat there and cried the day Bastian and Calysta got married. When we got to the reception, Remus, Sirius, Eli, and I sat at a table. "Aw...Do you guys remember our wedding?" Eli asked. "Yes, it was in the summer and we were mad because Remus and Sirius told James to be an exotic dancer. Eventhough it was very amusing." we all laughed. "All I gotta say is that we've had the best time of our lives and now we're watching our kids live their lives the fullest." said Remus as we raised our glasses and drank.

*~FF~*  
"Merry Christmas guys!" I said to Sirius and Eli hugging them. "Is Calysta and Bastian here yet?" Eli asked taking off her coat. "Yeah they're in the sitting room with Remus. You should see her, she's gotten bigger since last month." they laughed and headed into the sitting room. "Oh Merlin Calysta! Are you sure there isn't a bludger or two under there?"  
"Haha very funny Dad. Actually I'm due any day now." she said. "It would be great if it was on New Years." Eli said. We ate dinner, opened up presents, and were resting on the couches. As Bastian sat on the floor rubbing Calysta's stomach I told Remus, "I miss that."  
"What?"  
"Remember when we used to sit by the fire and you would rub my stomach while I read."  
"Yeah until I walked in and Remus was snogging you half to death." Sirius laughed as Bastian said 'eww' in the back. "I always wanted another child."  
"Why don't you. Your only 40." Eli and Calysta said. "Oh no, Bastian was trouble enough." Remus said. "OUCH! Mum, Bastian! I think I'm going into labor." Everyone got up and apparated to St. Mungo's. "Mum, Arista come in!" as we went in, Sirius, Remus and Bastian waited outside.


	14. Chapter 14

*~RPOV~*  
About 2 1/2 hours passed and still no grandchild. I looked at Bastian who couldn't sit down, he looked just like me when Arista was in. "Bastian, come sit down. Everything is going to be ok."  
"I can't. How can you and Sirius be so calm?" Sirius laughed, "Cause we've been through this."  
"Oh yeah. Were you guys nervous?"  
"Oh yes." we said and he sat down. "It was double trouble with us, your mother and Eli were having a baby at the same time. But it was all worth it in the end. Trust me." Sirius said clapping his hand on Bastian's back. I'm glad he's my family.  
*~APOV~*  
"Mrs. Lupin, you have a healthy baby girl." to doctor said handing Calysta the baby. "She's so beautiful."  
"Can I bring in the rest of the family? There's only three of them." Calysta asked. He nodded and Eli went and got the boys. "What should we call her Bastian?"  
"How bout Rayneboe Lynn?"  
"I like it...Welcome to the world Rayneboe."  
As we got older, so did Rayneboe. She got sorted into Gryffindor and was a chaser on the house team. She grew up and became an Auror like her father, come to find out bout an hour after she was born, she was a metamorphagus like her grandma Eli. She married James Potter (Harry's son) and had five children. Remus and I, well we now live by the ocean side and wait until we see eachother on the other side.  
"I found it...Eternity. Where the sun mingled with the sea.  
-Total Eclipse


End file.
